goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Pushes Captain Brad Off the Cliff and Gets Sent to Sellbot Headquarters
At the cliff, Captain Bradley was closer to the edge of the cliff, and he was seeing something. Lawson walked in, and he had a plan. Lawson: I'm going to push Captain Brad off the cliff! Lawson sniggered, and he walked behind Captain Brad and pushed him off the cliff. Captain Brad: Hey! Captain Brad started to fall down screaming. Captain Brad: (Howie's scream) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Captain Brad landed to the ground below with a BUMP! Lawson began to laugh. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for being such a stupid and bossy leader of the Safety Rangers! Suddenly Gus Griswald's father Lieutenant Griswald came, much to Lawson's shock. He was furious. Lieutenant Griswald: Lawson! How dare you push Captain Bradley off the cliff!? I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Lieutenant Griswald sent Lawson home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's parents were dismayed. Lawson's mum: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Lieutenant Griswald: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr and Mrs Lawson! Lawson just pushed Captain Bradley off the cliff. And now he's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Lawson's parents were furious. Lawson's mum: Oooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you push Captain Bradley off the cliff?! Captain Bradley is our favourite leader of the Safety Rangers and one of our favourite students from Third Street School who helps other students who are in trouble! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two months! Lawson's dad: You're lucky that he's still alive, Erwin! But that does it! We are sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Lawson's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Lawson's dad: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Captain Bradley off the cliff! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Lawson's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the reception where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Lawson's mum: Well, you see, Erwin just pushed Captain Bradley off the cliff. It was a very bad thing to do that. Lawson's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Lawson, how could you do such a thing like that!? That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Lawson's dad: Erwin, we're going home right now! Lawson's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Lawson's parents walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley Dallas (or Wiseguy) as Lieutenant Griswald Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Trivia The Howie scream was used as an audio when Captain Brad screams as he falls to the ground to be badly injured when Lawson pushes Captain Brad off the cliff. Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff